


A Tale to Take Back Skyrim

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bards College (Elder Scrolls), Civil War Fix-It, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Companions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Thieves Guild, a mage swordswoman bard and thief walk into a dragons lair, there is no punch line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some journey to experience, some to find meaning, others for the thrill, and others because it’s the right thing to do. I hope you enjoy the beginning of this epic tale. A tale of rising rulers, heroes, and comrades in arms. This will cover the journeys of four heroes who will save Skyrim from the threat of dragons, the stupidity of a pointless war, and even stop a plot to rule all of Tamriel under a tyrannical leadership.





	1. First chapter in Four Easy Parts or Less

Chapter 1 Stage 1: Rowen The Reasoner 

The story begins as one what might expect of a simple Breton like myself. I finally was given the chance to travel to Skyrim and eventually, Winterfell, to the wizarding college to study mage craft and learn more about magicka in general. While I knew there was some civil war breaking out across the countryside, I did not expect to be immediately detained, stripped, and knocked out by imperial forces. The worst part was I saw them burn my clothes, with my border passing certificate. When I awoke it was to an impressive looking Nord explaining why exactly I was bound and where exactly we were traveling. Realizing the enemy leader of these imperials was traveling with us, I may or may not have been scared into shock of how short my time alive in Skyrim possibly will be.   
I remember hearing the horse thief with us complaining, as well as a kid in the background of events. His father telling him to stay instead. ‘Good, no kid should see what will occur today. Damn…I’m gonna die.”  
“Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time.   
“Jarl Ulfric Hadvar, Rolaf of Riverwood. Lorik of Rorickstead.”  
“No! I’m, not a rebel. You can’t do this!”  
“Halt!”  
“You’re not gonna kill me!”  
“Archers.”  
I watched in horror as the would-be horse thief was struck down.  
“Wait, you there, what’s your name.”  
Stepping forward I hope to explain the situation. “Rowen Greenmire, sir, and umm, while I know border crossing is currently illegal, I did have a pass from both the empire and the college of Winterhold. I was to attend soon.”  
“hmm…captain what should we do, he’s not on the list.”  
“it’s a likely story for a Breton of these Stormcloaks, he doesn’t even have the pass on him does he.”  
“No, it was in my clothes which were burned before my travels here… by your men…. with my clothes….”  
“Screw the list he dies with the rest of these scum.”  
“I’m truly sorry, well make sure your remains make it back to Head Rock.”  
My eye twitched…. great. I gave a sigh and stood next to the others.   
I heard the proud Nord next to me go to the block, yelling about his ancestors, I’m next. Suddenly I heard a great roaring… is that in my ear? The roaring of my impending doom. My next thought. As I leaned down. I look up at the sky, great and blue as ever. “Great GODS OF MAGIC THAT’S A FREAKING DRAGON.” 

Chapter 1 Stage 2: Ashe the Swift

I couldn’t believe my eyes as I read the paper, immediately I had to get home. In it, my brother, an imperial enemy for illegally crossing the border. It didn’t make any sense, while I could convince my big brother to get into small mischief with me on occasion, anything that even remotely sounded like more trouble would set his foot down… usually on me to stop me from doing it, regardless of what he said.   
“MOMMA!” I rushed past Willow and Pa with the paper in hand.   
“What! What’s got you so worked up you came in! hootin and hollerin…” She quieted down. Turned white as a sheet as she read that he was to be tried in Skyrim… by court of an imperial camp, then promptly executed for crimes against the state.

“Marianne, honey, whats wrong?” Pa came over to hold here. “How, he had the papers. We got them signed and everything…”  
Willow looked up from her book as she realized what was going on. “Phillius said he was gonna get even with Rowen, I don’t know how, if he did, but I overheard him bragging that Rowen wasn’t gonna back for a long time…I thought he meant because Rowen was selected to attend the college...” She trailed off thinking about what she overheard.  
Anger and conviction overcame me. I knew what I had to do. “ill find out, and if he did have something to do with this, he’ll pay, first though…im gonna save our brother Willow, don’t you worry.”  
Ma looked at me, tears in her eyes, shakily she handed me a satchel. “I knew you’d head out eventually, you’ve never been one to keep still. I just never thought it’d be this way.” She handed me a pack with some provisions. 

I nodded and turned to head for Skyrim.

Pa grabbed my arm. “Take my Bow, son. I know you’d prefer a knife, but people there are much stronger than they are here, you may want some distance until you get used to it. Be smart and be safe.”  
I took it from the wall by the door and some arrows. “ill be back or send word when I can.”  
With that I took off to save my brother.

Chapter 1 Stage 3 Olava The Heir

Growing up at Dragon’s Bridge is a very odd occurrence. I’ve always felt drawn towards both the dragon sculpture and to a place to the South East. Where I’m not quite sure, but I’ve always felt I didn’t belong. My pa no one knows, my ma, bless her, died when I was a wee babe. I might now know where I come from but I now know where im goin. I grew up hearing both sides of this new war. The Nords do have a right to their homeland, they still don’t have to be so… species-ist, I wish I could say the Imperials are better but they’re clearly not. They don’t even think of this war as one, just a small rebellion. Jus some dumb Nords angry the imperials stopped fighting the Talmor. So really The Talmor are the real bad guys but instead of figuring out a peace treaty to go get em together, they’re hell bent on finishing each other off.  
I gave a loud sigh in frustration.  
“you all right back there, Missus?” The wagon driver called back.  
“Aye, I am, or will be, sooner we can get to Riverwood, the better off ill be.”  
“what’s in Riverwood for ya Miss.”  
“its not really about what’s in Riverwood, but what’s not there.”  
“Oh… makes sense, you done with the problems we got going on too then.”  
“Aye, Riverwoods is as neutral an area as I could think of at this point, I can’t shake this feeling ive got too.”  
“And what’s that, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“That something real bad is gonna happen soon, something much worse than this stupid…. Squabble for control. Something no ones going to do anythan about until it’s a much bigger problem.”  
“But are you running to it or away from it?”  
“I’m a Nordswoman, arn't I?”  
“I take it that means I should run back to Dragons bridge first chance then.”  
“it might affect you there too, but hopefully not kind sirs.” I said with a wink to the driver.  
“Great, just great. A prophesying Nordswoman is protecting my cart for a ride into possible danger, maybe I should’ve made you pay full price?”  
“Aye but then you wouldn’t have any protection nor be on guard for it if you ended up coming this way anyway.” I said with a full grin.  
He grumbled at me while I laughed at him wholeheartedly. 

Chapter 1 Stage 4 Dulcimas The Voice

There are not many of my kind here in Skyrim. And far fewer are ones I truly wish to communicate with. My kind is the Altmer, but unlike many high elves, I do not think myself above anyone else, if anything I feel much more at home being below everyone else, it makes for a more interesting picture. From the time of my birth I felt more at home ready and making music than with the spell works and dusty old tomes I was forced to study.   
‘But Dulcimas, what will people think if you know no magic?’ Dulcimas put down that lyre and work on your alchemy studies.’ ‘Those simpleton Nords and Imperials with their horrendous noise they call music.’   
All day, everyday nothing but pure cultural normalcy. Then I decided to do something totally bizarre, one day I left to town and asked the Nord bard traveling with some imperial troops to teach me how to truly play. At first he was hesitant thinking it was some kind of trap. Once I convinced him however, we practiced and played almost til dawn. When I snuck back home having no one the wiser, I knew I would go out at night again. I put some work into my studies, after that; learning how to be sneaky and quiet, how to alter the world to fit my needs. Then at night id learn beautiful music and craft the skill I truly wished to pursue.

After a few years learning as much as I could when tutors were available, I decided I had to go see the source and learn more in depth. 

“Mother, Father, I have learned much in these last few years but I feel as though I am missing something.”  
“What is it dear? We kind find you the best tutors?”  
“Or, are you considering someone, someone you wish to engage in a relationship with?”  
“no. umm definitely not that either.”  
“Okay… what’s wrong then?”  
“I am going to take a journey to Skyrim.”  
Both of them started laughing. “that’s very funny, Dulcimas.” My father said through laughing fits.  
“I am serious about this.”

That sobered them up rather quickly, “No, we won’t allow this.” “it’s too dangerous!” they said at once.  
They locked me in my room telling me to give up yet another dreamy ideological goal. But I had already made up my mind. I grabbed the bag I had already packed, cast an illusion charm to give myself softer sounding feet, and an alteration spell to make the drop from my room less… deadly. Then fell feet first into my first steps towards adventure… and wonderful music.


	2. Spells, Swords, and Escape Plans: Rowen

The boot on my back moved quickly away from my back as the dragon roared and pushed many people off their feet. Fire raced across the tall tower next to me. The heat searing as I threw myself off the block that til now spelled my doom. 

“By Julianos’ blessing” I called out in pain. 

“Over hear Breton, come on, we’ve got to hurry.” I heard from ahead of me, then I felt a hand pull me up as I grew closer. “We don’t have long.” Stumbling across the yard we made our way though the haze of heat to another tower of stone. As soon as we entered the door slammed close. I looked around; the Nord Ralof had been the one holding me upright til now. Another Stormcloak was tending to an injured brother in arms. That’s when I saw him, Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm. He was impressive even when bound and gagged but now he was more regal than ever.   
“Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?”

“Legends don’t burn down villages.”

A roar was heard nearby, almost as if it was in agreement.  
“We need to move, now!” Ralof turned to me as he called for the others to follow. We ran up the stairs quickly, I heard a soldier calling for us to hurry, apparently even the imperials did not care about who we were in the face of this obvious peril. Suddenly rocks burst through the side of the building crushing him. I turned to Ralof.

”Well, that’s a bust, what do you suggest now?”  
He pensive for a minute, “See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! We’ll follow when we can!”  
Bracing myself I jumped essentially over a long distance and felt the roof cave in a little as I landed. The heat of the flames that covered the building. I dropped to ground floor. I grunted as the jump down winded me. I saw the kid I heard earlier running towards his father and a guard. Hadvar the Imperial running as well.  
“Haming, you need to get over here now! Thataboy. You're doing great!  
‘Gods...everyone get back!’ The dragon landed. Seeing his gaping, reptilian jaw open to let his fire free. So, I did something stupid. I ran and threw my way into the fire pushing Haming out of the way. I felt the flames lick my legs and cried out in pain. “Graaugh!”   
“Thank you!” the boy cried out with tears in his eyes. His father rushing over to check on him.   
“You saved my boy; I can’t thank you enough.”  
“You did good prisoner, but its not over yet, come on, to the keep.”   
Grumbling about still being referred to as a prisoner. I ran where Hadvar had directed me and the others. We dodged burning wood and more dragon attacks rushing to the keep.   
“Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense.”   
“Gods guide you, Hadvar.” The father and son went with who I presumed was Gunnar.

I saw Ralof and went towards him as we neared the keep. Glad the Nord who saved me was safe.   
“Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!”  
“We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time.”  
“Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde.”  
“Hey, come on! Into the keep!”  
“With me, prisoner! Let's go! Come on! We need to get inside!”  
“My names Rowen not hey, and honestly I’m not going to be referred to as a prisoner any longer, thanks.   
“Wait I meant-!” I heard from behind me as I Followed Ralof into the closest part of the keep, slamming the door as much as I could with my hands still bound. Still steaming from Hadvar’s lack of tack, I quickly cooled off as I saw Rolaf kneeling down to a fallen Stormcloak. 

“We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother.  
“Im sorry for your loss, Rolaf right?”  
“Aye, and you’re Rowen, don’t worry I’ll remember your name so I don’t get a thrashing like you gave Hadvar.” I blushed at that, realizing how rude I must have seemed.   
He chuckled a little. “Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times. We better get moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off.”  
“Would be kind of you, thanks.” I said moving towards him so he could free me.  
“May as well take Gunjar's gear...he won't be needing it anymore.” I grimaced at the thought but realized he was right; I would need some more protection than the rags I was currently in.  
“Let’s see if we can find a way out of here. This one's locked. Let's see about that gate. Damn. No way to open this from our side.   
I restored my health a little and sent a simple flame spell out to see how my magic was fairing. “A mage, hunh?” he asked, not in a disgusted way but a little wary.  
“Aye I was a sick youth, didn’t get a chance to build my strength for fighting or hunting, not like my father or brother. So I took to mage craft, I know you Nords don’t like it…but.”  
He cut in before I could continue. “We don’t but that doesn’t mean we don’t see its usefulness, we drink potions and enchant our weapons, we know even battle mages go to Sovngarde… we just don’t trust magic, but I saw what you did to save that little boy, and you called Hadvar out too, you have valor, mage brother.” I smiled at him before we heard the voices.

“Come on, soldier! Keep moving!”  
“It's the Imperials! Take cover!” Ralof whispered to me.  
“Get this gate open.” The gate was quickly unlocked and the two rushed into the room, weapons not even drawn. ‘Are they just stupid, or just that egotistical to think only imperials survived the dragon attack.’  
I rolled my eyes as I let lose my flame spell onto one of imperials as Ralof dispatched the other. The Captain who sentenced me.   
“Let’s see if either of them has a key for the other gate.”  
We searched them found the key and some supplies, I grabbed a dagger in case I lost sufficient magicka. We went down stairs and almost got crushed by some falling building.  
“Damn, that doesn’t give up easy.”  
“What’s it giving up exactly, sounds like he’s just having a blast.” I replied with a sour face.   
Rolaf laughed, patting me on the back. We opened a nearby door and took care of a few imperials so we could raid the store room for supplies.  
“Right let’s get moving, careful though, I bet there’s more of those imperial dogs down here.”

“Troll's blood! It's a torture room.”   
I looked down the stairs, and to the right i saw a single Stormclock fighting two guards, another chained behind the first kicking a guard some. Feeling anger and resentment for what was happening I summoned some of my reserve magic and called upon a conjuration of my spirit. It took the form of a fearsome wolf and rushed the guards striking him down for the Stormcloak to finish off.   
Rolaf yelled loudly as he entered the fray distracting the other guard some. Seeing an opportunity, I rushed forward with my dagger and jumped onto the guard, I stabbed him with ferocity hitting him repeatedly in the jugular.   
“interesting companion you got there.” One of the Stormcloaks said as Rolaf looked down at me, impressed.  
I blushed at the attention, my spirit wolf coming closer to me.  
“Aye pretty good for a mage, think you could let me down now?” The second Stormcloak rightfully angry he wasn’t let down yet. Rolaf and the other let him down and starting to converse on what was happening and if either had seen Jarl Ulfric since the attack.   
I looked into a cell and saw a mage being kept in a cage cell. I found some lockpicks and entered gathering some of the belongings in it. I took his robes and tome.   
“May Lord Julianos watch for you friend.” I said his rites and used flames to burn the body.  
“Did you know him? The female Stormcloak asked me.   
“No but any magic user deserves to be put to rest and not be used by one of those…hideous necromancers.”  
“But didn’t you just summon a spirit?”  
“There is A HUGE DIFFERENCE between using my spirit as a way to attack, even summoning a friendly Daedra, than using someone else’s soul and or body as a weapon or toy!”  
Taken aback she looked towards Rolaf who sighed. “I was just asking she mumbled apologetically.”   
“Sorry, I find necromancy appalling is all.”  
“Aye, she didn’t mean anything by it, Rowen.” Rolaf called to me. “Gotta remember, we Nords usually aren’t comfortable with magic.” He smirked at me. “Now, if we’ve all made up let’s get going.”  
“Fine yes lets, Ralof, why’re you letting the mage tag along.”  
“Would you rather be like those imperials and leave a innocent at the mercy of a dragon, sister?”  
“Uhhh… I mean… aah…”  
The Stormcloak we rescued guffawed at the female Nord’s discomfort. “He’s got you there Deula.”  
I rolled my eyes but was amused by these Stormcloaks. Their antics were not unlike my own siblings’ squabbles.   
“Now let’s get moving.”

The now four party members crept further down the dungeon, into what seemed like an underground cavern system.   
“wait look, more imperials.”  
We hid against the wall corner so they couldn’t see us, listening.  
“Maybe we should just leave.” One of the guardsmen said.  
“The orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives.”  
“I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon!”  
Ralof’s foot accidentally knocked against a wooden shield that was left haphazardly on the ground.  
“Shhh… I think I heard something.”  
Suddenly, our female compatriot, Deula, leaded from around the corner with her axe drawn. With a screech she crashed into the first guard she saw. “Die by a true Nord and not a dragon then, Imperial.  
Ralof gave a sigh and pulled out his bow and began covering us. The other Stormcloak started after the other guard.  
I noticed two more that were using bows to try and hit the Stormcloaks, they were terrible shots though. I looked sown and saw an oily purple substance at there feet.  
“Too easy.” I used some Flames to light the ground near them when I got close enough. They cried in alarm and tried to run towards me and away from the fire. So, I ignited them myself pushing them back on the roaring fire.

The Stormcloaks were looking at me now. “ehh…too much?”  
They started laughing then, as if I said the most ridiculous thing. Deula clapped me on the shoulder, “you’re alright Breton, you’re alright.”  
Ralof spoke up, “I think we may be able to follow this small stream out of the caverns, me and Rowen, here will go on ahead to see if the way is clear.”  
“Aye we’ll keep a look out for any other survivors.”

The two went along a narrow bridge and were nearly crushed by another tremor breaking some rocks overhead and collapsing the bridge.  
“Well, no going back that way, the others will have to find another way out.”  
“I hope so, they seemed nice I suppose.”  
Ralof gave me a funny look, then just chuckled.  
“Whaaaaat, what did I saaaaay.”  
He started laughing in earnest. I smirked at him as he put his hands on his knees.  
“Feel better?” I asked as he got himself more composed.   
“Aye, sometimes I really don’t know how to respond to you Rowen, I thought you Bretons were all proper and stuff.”  
“Please, I am certainly not the only Breton with a sense of personality. If you really wanna get thrown for a loop, you should meet my brother.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah real personable, him, he'd charm you out of you and your mothers’ clothes and neither of you wouldn’t be mad at him.”  
“Sounds like a real scoundrel.” He laughed out loud.  
I groaned, “you have no idea what kinda scoundrel he is, sometimes I question how he’s a member of the family, I swear he’s adopted.  
That set Ralof off again. “I have a sister, you know. She’ll probably say the same about me.”  
They both chuckled. “Come on, lets get out of here then.” I said, while pulling him up.  
They worked their way to the end of the stream at a dead end. After they took care of some giant frostbite spiders, Rowen took some of the eggs. He actually had grabbed a lot of things along their travels, both from the store room and the path of the cavern.  
“I hate those damn things. Too many eyes, you know?”  
“I find their properties quite fascinating, but I certainly dislike them when they’re attacking me.”  
Ralof started to say something but then shook his head. I smiled at his retreating backside.

“Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her? I'd rather no tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step.”  
The two crept past the bear extremely quietly, at first. Until Rowen stepped on a bone, waking the bear.  
“Aw shit, I am not the stealthy brother.”  
With a roar the bear charged them as Ralof put his head in his hands. The bear took awhile to take down but eventually she was.   
After what felt like a long ass time, the two finally reached the exit. “That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!”  
The two sprinted out of the cavern onto a quiet mountainside.  
“Wait! They both crouched by some nearby rocks, a tree providing protection from overhead.

“There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time. No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here. I wouldn't have made it without your help today.”  
“I thank you, but I wouldn’t have survived myself, if you hadn’t have moved me out of the dragon’s way, and protected my back.”   
“Ha, I guess we both helped each other out then.”  
“I have absolutely no idea what to do now though, I was set to go to the college at winterhold before this mess, but now I have no food, no idea where to go, or how to.” Rowen immediately started holding his head in his hands. ‘Oh Gods, what am I going to do?’  
Realizing his new friend was panicking, Ralof quickly intervened. “My sister Gerdur actually runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out. You know, you should to Windhelm and join the fight for free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today. “  
“Honestly, I don’t know what to think Ralof, I know the Imperials tried to kill me, but most of your compatriots don’t like me just because I know magic.”  
“That’s just cuz they don’t know you yet, Nords are very untrustworthy of magic, doesn’t sit right with us.”  
“You do know some of the greatest battle mages of all time were Nords right, you all even have songs about some of them.”  
“We do?”  
Rowen laughed at his face of disbelief. “if we come across someone who knows some, ill make sure you can hear em sometime. I think about joining Ralof, I will, but im more worried about the dragon attack then this…uhhh war, disagreement, political civil unrest.”  
“Well, that’s all I can ask. You know, if anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric.”  
Rowen rolled his eyes, but humored his traveling compatriot.

“See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it.”

“Oh, and that’s the river up ahead, I think I can hear it, it’s how Riverwood got its name really.”

“Why’re you picking up so much stuff from the road?”  
“Uhhh, gonna try my hand at some potion making later, I’m not that great yet, but gotta try somewhere.”

They stopped at what appeared to be a cluster of stones. “These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. This, may be some of that Nord magic you were talking about. Praying to them seems to have some small boons, as if from the Gods themselves. Go ahead, see for yourself.”  
Rowen stepped close to the one he felt the most magically inclined to, feeling its aura radiating off of it.  
“Mage, eh? Well, I’m not surprised.”  
Rowen touched the stone which seemed to glow a bright blue hue, spreading throughout the stone and settled his hand which felt like it was getting comfortable cooled as energy seeped into his body.  
Ralof looked on in shock. “Well, never seen one do that before.”  
“Maybe they were waiting for the right person?” Rowen cheekily stuck his tongue out and winked before he stared going ahead of Ralof.  
“Pfft, well, maybe. Anyway, remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid.”  
“Dear, if something stupid happens, I don’t think ill be the one responsible.”  
Ralof started laughing again. “You are a riot, if we run into any Imperials, just let me do the talking, alright? I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood.”  
The two stepped into a sleepy town as the afternoon sun lay over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it took so long, its called college, technically I should be studying for the two, three tests I have but hey, I got this finished up so yeaaaah. This is what I’m hoping to keep turning out, its not to long is it? Hope you enjoy!!!!  
let me know if i need improvements, cuz like, i know i need to....but dont know where.....


	3. Ch. 3- A Breton walked into a Nordic bar fight

As the dragon fleeing duo approached the surprisingly sleepy town, Ralof began looking around quizzically. “I suppose no one knows what’s happened yet. Come on Gerdur is probably working at her mill then.”

As the two continued walking towards the mill a small discussion about whether or not a dragon was spotted just so happened to be under way. Rowen snorted at the irony of it all.  
“Gerdur!”  
“Brother! Mara’s mercy, it’s good to see you!”  
Ralof ran to the blonde woman as she jumped into his arms.  
“Gerdur…”  
“But is it safe for you to be here? We heard Ulfric was captured.”  
“Gerdur, I’m fine. At least for now I am.”  
“Are you hurt? What’s happened? And who’s this, one of your comrades?”  
“No, a lot, umm, and not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe him my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials...”  
“Personally, I think we owe each other our lives or did you forget I was nearly roasted.”  
“Roasted?! Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something.”  
“What is it woman, Sven drunk on the job again?”  
Gerdur put her hand on her temple and laughed humorlessly. “Hod, just come down here please.”  
“Ralof! What are you doing here? Ahh... I'll be right down.” 

Once Hod had joined them they walked out along a narrow path to a small grove with a few stumps to sit upon, the river and man-made stream lay on either side of it.  
“I feel bad for this place.”  
“Oh, and why is that Rowen”  
“The tale we tell will surely make this beautiful spot a more sorrowful than joyful place for a long time.”  
“Ralof, your friend is weird.”  
“Aye but most people are, he just speaks his thoughts more often.”  
Rowen moved to speak but grew contemplative “…you’re not…wrong…”  
A young boy came up to the group with his dog. “Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?”  
“Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming.”  
“Aw, mama, I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!”  
“Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be very long before you'll be joining the fight yourself.”  
Rowen looked away from where he was staring at Ralof at the comment.  
“That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you.”  
Frodnar ran towards the gate as Gerdur shook her head.  
“Hopefully he will still be too young when this stupid war is over.”  
Gerdur looked at Rowen harshly. “Aye but nothing about this war is stupid.”  
“Gerdur, sister, he isn’t exactly against our side, more because of this war he was nearly decapitated… wrongly… for being near us… he has a right to be upset at…well a lot right now.”  
She nodded in acceptance.  
Hod spoke up then.” Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well-done in.”  
“More like pretty well-done.”  
Ralof barked out a laugh. “Stop that, I have to tell them what happened. I won’t be able to with you joking like that.” Rowen only shrugged with a smirk as Gerdur and Hod looked baffled.  
“Anyway, if I may continue, I can't remember when I last slept... Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be...that was two days ago,now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping.”  
“The cowards!”  
“Farond, an older companion went first.” Gerdur gasped as Ralof continued. “They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!”  
“Just before my head rolled if I might add.”  
“Shh!”  
“You don't mean a real, live...”  
“I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?”  
“Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know.”  
“Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but-”  
“Nonsense.” She interrupted. “You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials. And you, any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know.”  
“Thank you very much ma’am.”  
“No no, none of that now.”  
Hod laughed at how flushed his wife became.  
“Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you.”  
“I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but...did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric...”  
“Don't worry, I'm sure he made it out. It would take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak. A wielder of the voice.”  
“I'll let them into the house, and, you know, show them where everything is.”  
“Hmph, help them drink up our mead, you mean... Good luck, brother. I'll see you later.”  
“Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low.”

Ralof and Rowen went with Hod towards the family’s home.  
“Ralof, I have a question for you. You and those guards talk about something that Ulfric has  
called ‘the voice’ what is that.”  
“Oh, you don’t know of the voice.”  
Rowen shook his head.  
“Well it’s a special power given to only some, it’s based-on dragon tongue some say, and it uses their words to bend the world to their will. Only those strong enough to wield are ever even given the opportunity to learn it.”  
“Wouldn’t that technically be like magic then?”  
Hod and Ralof turned to him. “Ok, it is magical, but it’s a gift of the gods ya hear.”  
Rowen rolled his eyes. Hod patted his back reassuringly, “honestly, the reason we treat it so differently is because only a few people destined for great things can actually understand it, kings of old, well, and the Dragonborn can learn it of course.”  
“The Dragonborn? I found a book on it too; do you think the legends real then?”  
“Course its real, it wouldn’t surprise me if Ulfric himself turned out to be the Dragonborn, which proves he should be the high king. True high kings have always been the Dragonborn.”  
“That dragon you to saw might mean that the legends coming true after all.” Hod shook his head, “I just hope that a lot of people can live through this one, it will be even darker days if it comes to pass.”  
Ralof and Rowen looked at each other before continuing, realizing how desperate things might become.

The next morning brought warm food, wonderful company and a day filled with chores. Rowen helped with the yard work while Ralof went to the mill to help for the day. Tomorrow the new friends would part ways as Ralof would head for the long journey to Windhelm while Rowen would look for enough coin to take him to Winterhold.  
Rowen entered the Sleeping Giant Inn, only to be met with a person sliding off the table in front of him, thrown down by woman with wild, red hair and a great sword strapped to her back. She looked up from her fallen foe into his eyes. “Well, this an awkward introduction, names Olava and if you tries to bed me, I’ll knock yas out.”  
Something told Rowen she was extremely drunk.  
“Sorry, unless you secretly have a penis under your lovely set of armor, I won’t be looking at you that way.”  
“Ah one of thems is yas. Good to know.” She sat at the table she had just thrown someone from, found her tankard and chugged it.  
Rowen, bewildered by all this walked over to the bar. “Any work or rumors going around lately sir, I have no idea what I stepped into, but I’m just looking for a job.”  
“Well you’re in luck traveler, apparently the Riverwood Trader was broken into last night, Lucan Valerius will probably pay you decent if you help him get back what they stole, also some bandits at the old Embershard Mine have made it hard for Alvor to get more ore to work with.”  
“Oi! MAtE!”  
‘Great the drunk red head is calling to me.’ Rowen thought sighing aloud.  
“lemme sober up and tomorrow morn we can do em together.”  
“I’d rather not, seeing as how I need the coin.” He glared at her.  
“Well I’m in it for the loot, the fight, the camaraderie -erie…re”  
“If that’s the case then fine.”  
“Splendid see you tomorrow, mate.”  
Part of Rowen really regretted this decision, later he would think it was the best decision of his life.

As dawn opened up the brilliantly blue Skyrim sky, a bittersweet departure of Ralof from his family and friend signaled the beginning of Rowen’s day. Melancholily, the mage walked to the Sleeping Giant Inn to meet with his new traveling companion. Bright red hair shuffled into view as the warrioress came out of the inn.  
“We never speak of last night, ever.”  
“Personally, I want to look back to last night many moons from now and laugh my ass off.” Rowen smirked at the red head.  
In response she glared at him. “I gave you my name but I never heard yours what is it?”  
“So Olava is your name, I thought that was simply a drunk thing you said, I am Rowen, a pleasure.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah.”  
The mage with blue tinted robes and a hood pulled up, and the warrioress with red, hide armor and free flowing red hair walked towards the Riverwood Trader to see where they might start looking for the bandits would be. 

Raised voices were heard as soon as they opened the door.  
“Well one of us has to do something!"  
"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!"  
"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!"  
"We are done talking about this! Oh!” The man cleared his throat. “A customer. Sorry you had to hear all that. Lucan Valerius at your service.”  
“Did something happen?” Olava asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."  
“Well, we could help you get the claw back.”  
"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town."  
“Thank you, it would be our pleasure to help.”  
“Uh, excuse me, would you by chance have any spell tomes here?” Rowen Piped up from behind Olava’s shoulder.  
“I think I have a few old spell books laying about. If you want more, you'll have to go to the College of Winterhold."  
“Really, that’s so helpful, it’s not like I was supposed to have been there by now.” Rowen muttered sarcastically but to quiet for Lucan to hear.  
“Uh he says thanks and he’ll look em over.”  
The woman who sat at the nearby table when Rowen and Olava piped up.  
"So, this is your plan, Lucan?"  
"Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?"  
“Oh really? Well, I think your new helpers here needs a guide."  
"Wh... no...I... Oh, by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!”  
“I’ve decided, how much for lesser ward, frostbite, and oakflesh.”  
“That’s a lot of spells there, though I guess you do look like a mage don’t ye. 46 for the frostbite, 45 for the lesser ward, and 44 for the oakflesh.”  
Rowen looked sadly to his coin purse.  
“Ill give you all three for 110, that’s almost a twenty percent discount, since your helping me and you’re buying in bulk. Don’t expect it again though!”  
Rowen nodded handing over the coins and throwing the tomes in his bag.

Olava, Rowen, and Camilla as she introduced herself, walked out of the trader towards the central path of town.  
Camillia started making small talk, probably excited to do something interesting for once. "Those thieves must be mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else!”  
“Sounds like fun to me.”  
“I wonder what kind of knowledge the crypts hold.”  
“Well, I wonder why they only stole Lucan's golden claw. I mean, we have plenty of things in the shop that are worth just as much coin. Lucan found the claw about a year after he opened the store. He never quite explained where he got it. He's a tricky one."  
“You don’t think he found it near the Barrow, do you?”  
Olava and Camilla looked at him. “I mean, it would explain why they set up camp there, and why they only took the claw.”  
“I never thought of that, ugh, my brother, what was he thinking it could’ve been cursed.”  
“Dang, that is some pretty good logic.”  
Camilla stopped and gestured to the peak above town. “We have to go through town and across the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. You can see it from here, though. The mountain just over the buildings.”  
“Oh no, so much walking…”  
“Ha, that’s nothing!”  
Once they reached the riverside Camilla turned to them one last time. “This is the bridge out of town. The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow. I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I take too long. Such a child...."  
“Good look to you Cami.”  
“We shall return with your claw before you know it.”

The pair started hiking up the moment face and it took most of the afternoon to reach the first outpost.  
“Hey Olava, I think there’s are guard over there.”  
“Can’t be, there’s no postings out here, for either side.”  
“Then, my guess, some of the bandits are out here trying to stop people from investigating.”  
“Then I guess we should give them a reason for being here then.”  
Rowen summoned his familiar spirit as Olava charged the guard. Taken by surprise, she quickly fell to the wolf bite and sword swing. Another bandit came from the nearby tower, his battle axe poised. He swung down as Olava was raising her sword from the fallen foe. Before his attack could hit, he was knocked back by flames pouring out from Rowen’s outstretched hand. He tried to move out of the way to strike but the constant onslaught of fire proved too great for him.  
“I wonder if there’s another one, in the tower.”  
“Shall we then.” Olava jerked her head towards the tower.  
The pair crept into the tower. Rowen grabbed a nearby coin purse and Olava pocketed a small cheese wedge. Rowen raised an eyebrow.  
“What? I’m hungry.”  
He shook his head in response.  
The climbed the tower swiftly and saw a guard resting against the rails, oblivious to his fallen comrades below. Rowen drew lightning to his finger tips and sent a spark towards the guard. The Guard yelped in surprise and finally noticed the pair below him. “Hunh! What, I’ll get you!” Olava used her shield to smack him when he ran towards them and Rowen used his flames to finish him off.  
“Let’s loot the place and continue to the barrows, we can make camp once there.”  
Olava found a few pieces of armor while Rowen gathered ingredients for food and alchemy.  
“When we break for camp, I can use some of this.”  
“Good I’m kinda awful at cooking.”  
“Believe me, I’m only able to make passible food, my brother is much better than me.”  
“So, you have a brother then?”  
“Aye, we haven’t talked about each other much have we. I have a rascal of a brother, he’s a good thinker but never had the head for studies, more interested in trying to prank people and get away gods know what.”  
Olava laughed heartily. “Sounds like there’s some stories there.”  
“You have no idea. I still don’t know how he managed to break into lord Breezen’s stable nor dress them all in one night in lovely silk dresses and matching hats.”  
Olava was clutching her stomach as they turned around the next bend in the road.  
“Course, my family is probably going to go nuts when they here was taken prisoner and nearly executed, I mean I was just trying to get to the college at Winterfell to further my studies.”  
“How did you manage that?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know, one-minute I’m crossing the border from Highrock, the next I’m getting nocked out and my clothes burned, then I wake up in Helgen of all places when a dragon attacked.”  
“Strange times we live in.”  
“I suppose so, so what about you, any family to speak of?”  
“I lived at Dragon’s Bridge in Skyrim myself, my ma died when I was still young so I was taken in by a nice enough folk. Trained and watched the Imperials and Nords there, the soldiers I mean. I don’t know exactly the whole story. My ma was found with me on the road nearly dead, my pa was probably killed by whatever made my ma so hysterical. She said not to mention anything about her, nor for me to use any name but Olava. Kinda scared to know what me mentioning my last name might bring though.”  
“How strange.”  
“I know right.”  
Some more bandits shot at them as they approached a temple like structure. Olava was able to shield against the arrows as Rowen used his fire to take some of the archers out. One drew a sword and charged them. Rowen, having practice some of the lesser ward spell along the path became Olava’s shield as she fought him. The last archer was no match for the pair of formidable fighters.  
They decided to make a small fire in an alcove to rest for a minute before they continued their journey into the Barrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWD IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE.  
I kinda sprained my foot and had to play catch up with al my classes, finally got to sit down and type up more stuff for later, expect urgent updates for a few weeks and then silence til finals are over. LOVE u ALL.
> 
> p.s. i dont know why the nothe from ch1 is also at the bottom but i cant make it go away... if anyone knows how to fix that, plz let me know ha ha....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that’s the first chapters, just a brief synopsis into who each of the characters are and how they all get to their prime locations. Each chapter will be one or two perspectives from these characters. 10 points to guess how I named the main characters, Rowen, Ashe, Olava, and Dulcimas.   
Also, here’s the breakdown of how they look. Rowen has Black shoulder length hair, very fine and straight. He has a black goatee and a slim build. He has Blue eyes, corresponding to the skill point blue for mage building.   
Ashe has an emover type of hair look which is the color brown, also fine. He has green eyes corresponding to the rogue or speed type of build. Slim but muscled more than his brother and shorter. He has a brown scruff for now, still working on how I want his face.   
Olava has bright red hair that is usually in a pony tail and is fairly curly. Her eyes are a deep coal like color that glistens almost red or burgundy in color. The red is corresponding to the warrior type of build in skill points. Olava has a bigger more muscular build and is the second tallest of the group.  
Dulcimas is the tallest and has bright white blonde hair, straight and braided some on the sides and really long in the back. She has glistening gold colored eyes. This is just to represent how bards should bring light and joy to the world. And to round off the color scheme. 
> 
> This will be a long haul and I am in college some updates may take some time while others will be on schedule. I wont bother saying what that schedule is. Will contain some mystery, some humor, and some sex, please be advised. Contains m/m, f/f, and m/f. if you don’t like but like the story. Just skip over the gay stuff and don’t blast me. Still new to writing and this is un-beta’d for now. We’ll see how well I improve. Or if someone slaps me online and is like send it to me before you make a fool of yourself. Also, if I leave out letters…implies an accent or reason for being there…unless the words just misspelled in which case… whoopsie.


End file.
